ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Harvest Festival 2009/Guide
fr:Festival de la moisson 2009/Guide =The Grim Tale of Pyracmon and the Baleful Eye= From October 16th at 1:00(PDT) until Monday November 2nd at 1:00(PDT), the Halloween Harvest Festival 2009 shall be active. The fiend Pyracmon has once again fallen on Vana'diel. It is up to the adventurers of the world to stop him. Moogle Locations: *West Ronfaure (I-6) / East Ronfaure (G-6) *North Gustaberg (L-8) / South Gustaberg (J-7) *West Sarutabaruta (J-8) / East Sarutabaruta (G-11) =Cloaks= *Talk to the Moogle and agree to help him with this year's task. Your level will be restricted to 1, and you will not be aggroed by other mobs in the zone. **Note that as with normal level syncing, negative stats are not scaled. (In other words, remove your Sniper Rings before starting this event.) *Kill 1-30 Wraith Bats. They have ~1HP (die in 1 hit), and have an extremely fast respawn rate. This is required in order to meet the minimum requirements to receive an Eerie Cloak. **They hit for 2~15 HP, with crits up to 23 at least, so watch your HP. There is no exp loss on death, but you will have to start over. **Each bat defeated will increase your overall Additional Effect: Damage (Enlight) by 1 for a maximum of 30 damage (30 bats). Any more will be meaningless. *After killing enough bats, return to the Moogle and select the "Ready to take on the Pyracmon" option to receive the Enlight effect. Do not forget to do this before trying to fight Pyracmon, because in order to receive any kind of reward, you must have landed a hit on Pyracmon that produces an "Additional Effect: Light". *Look for Pyracmon, who is located closely around the bats. You must melee attack him, and it must produce the "Additional Effect: Light" in order for you to get credit for the fight. Beware of its special attack, Monocular Scowl, a single target Gaze Attack that will dispel your Enlight. You must have your Enlight at the time of Pyracmon's death in order to receive credit for the kill. **Pyracmon usually does 1-3 dmg per hit. **As a result of this, an easy way to solo this fight is to get the Regen Field Support from a nearby Field Manual after recieving the Level Restriction. The Regen is more than potent enough to counteract his damage. **To avoid Monocular Scowl, unlock from target and turn your back to it immediately when it starts the attack. An even better way to avoid Monocular Scowl is to change weapons while locked and this will allow you to turn your back quickly without unlocking from Pyracmon . **It is recommended to engage Pyracmon with 2-4 people. **Anyone can attack Pyracmon; parties and alliances are not needed. It operates on the same mob basis as Besieged and Campaign Battles. **If your Enlight is dispelled, you must start all over. The kill does not count if you don't have the Enlight on. **A player using a low-delay dagger with a potent Enlight can tear through Pyracmon. Edit: Beestinger or Hornetneedle are perfect choices to spam attack Pyracmon, the lv1 restriction doesnt affect the delay of it, kill 30 bats and this fight is very easy. **Pyracmon has 300 hp. This means with a full Enlight, you can kill him with 10 hits assuming none are resisted (Enlight damage occasionally resisted 50%, i.e. 15 damage instead of 30 with full Enlight). **If you track Pyracmon with widescan, it will sometimes track his new pop as well. **'Is soloed easily by a PUP or /PUP' using the automaton as a tank. (Using Strobe (provoke), Shock Absorber (Stoneskin), and Auto-Repair Kit or Auto-Repair Kit II attachments.) Make sure to deactivate the automaton before starting the quest, as the level cap will deactivate it. The Automaton is immune to the special attack, however, providing no additional effect of its own. As little as a single point of additional effect is needed to solo in this manner. **Through personal testing this method does not work, the maneuvers were not given despite being PUP main, however sending Valoredge to attack first seems to draw Pyracmon's attention every once in a while; still making it possible to solo as PUP. **'Pyracmon is easily soloed by most melee jobs, Blue Mage, and Red Mage. *Return victorious to the Moogle to receive your Eerie Cloak. : *Equip the Eerie Cloak, and then talk to the Moogle while wearing the Eerie Cloak to start the quest again, this time killing at least 11 bats. It is a minimum requirement to kill at least 11 bats in order to receive the Eerie Cloak +1, otherwise you will just receive a Jack-o'-Lantern. *Return to Moogle and select "''Ready to fight the Pyracmon" option to receive the Enlight effect again. Kill Pyracmon one last time and then return to Moogle, and this time he will reward you with the Eerie Cloak +1. : *Items such as Federation Stables Scarfs, Republic Stables Medals, and Kingdom Stables Collars randomly drop from Pyracmon. Multiples drops (even of the same item) are possible. To obtain the drops, you or a member of your party/alliance must deal the final blow to Pyracmon. **If you are trying to obtain these items, it is not necessary to re-do the whole process of killing bats each time. Simply wait for Pyracmon to respawn and kill him again, provided your Enlight effect has not worn off. **If all members of your party/alliance already possess all three of the above neck pieces, Pyracmon will not drop any of them. If even one member is missing one of the three, Pyracmon will continue to randomly drop pieces until all members possess all three. *Like most Festival Attire, if you call your NPC at a Rendezvous Point while wearing your Eerie Cloak +1, he/she will appear wearing an Eerie Cloak as well. Other prizes If you already received the cloaks (or do not meet the requirements to obtain a cloak) and defeat Pyracmon again, other Moogle prizes include: :*Calabazilla Lantern :